


aftermath

by valValiant



Category: Oxenfree (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25084021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valValiant/pseuds/valValiant
Summary: Prompt Fill from Tumblr, Alex and Clarissa stock up on snacks for the weekend after their escape from the island. Alex doesn't do so well with the sound of static. She knows things are changing, but she's not sure how.
Relationships: Alex/Clarissa (Oxenfree)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	aftermath

“Look at me– just breathe, okay?”

Clarissa’s voice is as harsh as ever. Only, it’s a different sort of harshness. Softer than her usual ire. It’s only after nights upon hellish nights on that island that Alex has learned to tell the difference. Maybe with a little help from Sunken bringing the worst of themselves to the surface.

Alex takes one breath and lets it out slow, fighting back the panic that’d suddenly overtaken her at the burst of static over the loudspeaker. She takes another breath and now the static is just that; static. No voices are murmuring just outside of her understanding. 

Taunting her. Teasing her. Telling her all about the ways she’ll mess up this time and send them all careening back to the start of that night.

It’s the weight of Clarissa’s hand on her shoulder that finally draws Alex back to the present. Reminding her that they’re in the Stop-n-Go to pick up some snacks while Nona holds down the fort back at Alex’s house. The island is miles away with an entire bay between them.

“I’m fine,” Alex lies.

Clarissa, for her part, scoffs at the idea. “None of us are okay, Alex,” she says in that voice that pierces through all kinds of bullshit. Voicing the very thoughts Alex had been holding back.

Why else would she have invited the two girls over to spend the weekend when Jonas and Ren got it into their heads to go on a road trip?

There’s a bitterness behind her words and for the twenty-third time, Alex finds herself wondering how much Clarissa remembers. Can she recall the press of lips, wet with tears? Or the dig of rope as it tightens its hold? Desperate confessions that never went anywhere because of course things would loop back to zero.

Alex has lots of questions and maybe that’s what Clarissa sees when she looks her in the eye because she doesn’t say anything else after that, but her hand lingers on Alex, rubbing gently. It’s so unlike the old Clarissa that Alex draws away, stoops to pick up the box of cereal she’d dropped when the static first screeched out over the intercom. When she stands back up, Clarissa has commandeered the shopping cart, already halfway full.

“Thanks, by the way,” Alex says, placing the box with the rest of their haul so far.

“For what?” Clarissa fires back, and when Alex looks back up, she finds Clarissa’s brow is arched expectantly, and all of the things Alex meant to say go flying out the window with the quickening of her pulse.

“For… You know…” Alex trails off. There’s just so much. For not giving up. For giving her a second chance. For pushing her in just the right ways to make it through that hellish night. “For lots of stuff,” she finishes lamely and mentally kicks herself.

Alex can tell by the set of Clarissa’s frown that she’s not convinced. Again she wonders how much any of them can remember.

Or was it all just one hellish night for them?

“Alex!" 

Clarissa’s voice cuts through the static that threatens to overwhelm Alex yet again, and when she opens her eyes, Clarissa is right there. Her eyes are such a lovely brown. Umber, if she remembers last year’s art class correctly. And maybe Alex stares too long without a word because Clarissa’s brow furrows and her mouth turns down sharply at the corners. 

"Breathe.”

It’s not a suggestion or advice, but an instruction. One that Alex can’t help but follow because she knows Clarissa is right. She breathes in and out; once, twice, three times before brushing Clarissa’s hand away, pushing down the desire to lean into her touch.

“Let’s just get this over with. Nona’s probably wondering what’s taking so long.” The island changed her. It changed all of them. Destroyed a friendship she never once thought would end, repaired a bridge long since burned. Alex takes hold of the shopping cart once more and starts moving down the aisle, leaving Clarissa to stare after her before she quickly falls into step beside her.

“What Nona is, Alex, is worried about you. Shit, we all are.” Clarissa looks like she has more to say but Alex is already exiting the aisle and pushing her way up to the register.

They don’t talk about what happened around others. Who would even believe them?

The cashier checks them out in silence. Clarissa pays, silencing any protests from Alex with a sharp glare. Neither of them says much after that. Alex fires off a text to Nona as she piles into Clarissa’s car, saying they’re on their way back. She steals a glance at Clarissa, frowning when she sees the way she grips the wheel, turns the key with an aggressive twist, and pulls out of the parking lot.

Alex doesn’t think they’ll be watching many movies tonight.


End file.
